Love Among Hatred
by Badger1616
Summary: Sarasa and Shuri are finally forever in peace together.... right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the basara characters blah blah blah.  
'I had a dream. I was going to kill the Red King. The Red King turns around'  
'Why...? I thought... it was the Red King... Shuri... I made a mistake, right? I made a mistake... '  
Sarasa woke up sweating. 'That was a long time ago. Why must I keep thinking of it? Everything's all right now. Everything's fine"  
She turned around to look at Shuri, sleeping beside her. 'He looks so cute when he is sleeping.' Sarasa thought. 'But so cruel... no... don't think about that. Everything's fine. Everything's alright. We're working together. Nothing can stop us now. We will soon rule Japan. Together'  
nock nock "Tatara, breakfast is being served"  
"I'll be there soon." Sarasa replied. She kissed Shuri, whose eyes fluttered open. "Breakfast is being served. We should get ready"  
Shuri eyed Sarasa's naked body. He did so every day. It was so brilliant, her soft breasts, strong chest, perfectly chiseled thighs. He passionately kissed Sarasa's neck, closing his eyes. He slowly reached his hand over her back, feeling her spinal cord. He moved it to her shoulder and down... until he cupped her breast.  
"baka!" Sarasa's hand shot out and left a red mark on Shuri's cheek.  
"aww... I only wanted some fun"  
Sarasa stuck out her tongue. "I should have killed you when I had the chance"  
"You couldn't have." Shuri walked to the wardrobe that held their clothes. "I could have"  
"But you're happy how things are now, right"  
Sarasa smiled "Of course. I now our forces have doubled and we can be together in public"  
"And soon we will be the rulers of Japan, My Red Queen"  
"I'm telling you, the color green is so much better than red. Red signifies blood... while green signifies health"  
"Red signified my love for you"  
Sarasa's face grew pink. She pulled of a dress to hide her face.  
nock nock "Miss Sarasa, could you hurry things up a bit? Breakfast is getting cold"  
"Coming" Sarasa replied. She opened the door and walked with Shuri to the dining room.  
As soon as they were there, Sarasa's eyes eared up. In the middle of the table was a large cake, with the words "Happy birthday Sarasa!" written on it, and little candles sticking out.  
Then her tears of joy turned to tears of sadness. "The last birthday I had, It was Tatara's Birthday too... it was the day he died"  
Shuri bowed his head. "I'm sorry... If I would have known"  
"The past is past, let's celebrate." Sarasa said, wiping her tears.  
Ok well that's all I felt like writing for today. Please comment and tell me how it's going! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm soooo sorry I haven't added this chapter yet... we just had spring break and now we are doing benchmarks for state test and I'm grounded and all... thanks for commenting!

When Sarasa was completely stuffed with her serving of cake, she decided to go for a stroll. She untied Yato, her brother's faithful horse, and jumped on. She rode for a mile trying to keep her mind off Tatara. She thought of how good this new invention cake was, and how great it was for her and Shuri to be together; but her mind continued accelerating to fire, blood, and panic. She could not forget her ways; and they were not yet completed; she had to finish one more obstacle, one more chance of blood and tears, one more moment of regret, one more moment where her life was risked.

Sarasa was startled away from the contents of her scattered brain as she heard hoofs behind her. She made Yato turn right, then left, then made him go as fast as he could. They were following her. "Is it an assassin?" She thought, "trying to get rid of me once and for all?" She made Yato do a 180, stopping suddenly.

A man dressed in red put a hand behind his head. "Hey Sarasa... you've been gone quite a while..."

"Shuri, I'm not a baby. I can watch myself. I have a sword to protect myself if I must." Sarasa replied.

"I wish for you to never use a sword again."

"What about the killing of you father?"

"I would appreciate it if I could do the work. I would wish you against the burden of killing more, sweet love. I wish you to never feel the pain again."

"shut up." Sarasa whispered.

"what?"

"I said shut up!" Sarasa turned Yato around. She wouldn't do it. She couldn't. She had done him enough harm today as it was. She would do no more.

"Sarasa... what did I do?"

"Nothing." Sarasa lied. Surely this man, the one who killed her brother, had no heart. How would he ever feel the pain of every life she has every taken. Only once has he regretted death, unlike her humble heart, which was stitched up by a man who broke it again, and fixed it once more. There were pieces missing. It was cracked far too many times.

Well thats all I can do for now; my parents are telling me to get off cus I've "been on long enough"

I'll try to update again soon!

PS: The more reviews, the more I write **wink** give me some lovin! XD **having fun **


End file.
